Sk8er Boi
by Daughter of Hypnos
Summary: "He was a skater boy, she said 'see you later boy, she wasn't good enough for her." Unrequited DrewWill and WillNyssa. Songfic, set to Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne.


_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her._

Will looked at Drew, she was cute. Pretty, really, she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Will thought he had a good chance of getting her to go out with him. Will walked around camp looking for Drew, he was so distracted looking for her that he crashed into someone else. "Sorry," the girl said to him as the both bent down to grab her notebook. It had opened when they fell and Will saw a bunch of designs on graph paper. Must be Athena, he thought. Then he saw her hands were coved in bandages and motor oil; Probably Hephaestus, actually, he said changing his mind. "Thanks," She said taking the notebook back from him when the stood up again. She only looked him in the eyes once as she was leaving, glancing up for one second. She must be shy, Will thought, but she had pretty eyes. The fourteen year old Will shook the though of the other girl from his mind walked up to Drew and asked her out.

_She'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_And all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose._

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Drew though Will was cute, too, but she wouldn't do anything without consulting her cabin first. "Don't," the cabin counselor, Abby said, "Apollo boys suck,"

"You're just mad because Lee broke up with you," Silena said to her.

"I gave him the best two weeks of my life! And he took advantage me!"

"Really," Silena said, "because he told me that you practically forced yourself on him, then acted like a complete…" Drew had stopped listening, she had heard enough, and she knew her answer.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her_.

"No,"

"What?" Will asked Drew at the Campfire that night.

"Girls with asses like mine don't go out with boys with faces like yours,"

"Don't listen to her Will, she doesn't know what she's talking about," Michel told Will.

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to earth._

Will looked at the girl with the pretty face, sitting up with the other Aphrodite's. Sitting behind her was the other girl, she was sitting with the three other Hephaestus campers, he was right she was a child of Hephaestus. The girl with the pretty eyes was not paying any attention to the campfire songs, she had her face buried in her notebook.

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone._

_She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rocking up MTV._

Two years later Drew was sitting in he cabin fixing some problem with her eye make-up. Her vanity was right next to the window, and when she happened to glace out of the window, she saw something she never expected. Will Solace, a boy she never really got over, was walking and holding hands with the Daughter of Hephaestus. Drew didn't like Nyssa before, but she was suddenly taken over with an amazing sense of loathing.

_She calls up her friends._

_They already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show._

"Did you know about this?" Drew asks Lucy later that day.

"What? Will and Nyssa? Yeah they've been going out for like a week, they make a cute couple don't you think?"

"Freakin' adorable,"

_She tags along, stands in the crowd._

_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

She doesn't go to the fireworks that summer, she had no one to go with. She watched them from her cabin. Before they started she saw Will and Nyssa walking to the beach, she watches him take her hand and say something to make her laugh. Slut, she thinks.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar_

_slamming on his guitar_

_to show pretty face what he's worth._

Taking the advice of her sisters proved to hardly ever be a good idea. Now she was left envying a _daughter of Hephaestus_ of all people. What would her mother say? Will deserved her.

_Sorry girl but you missed out._

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now._

"You rejected him, Drew. It wasn't my fault, you made your own choice and I made mine. He's with me now, and you can't do anything about it,"

_We are more than just good friends_

They were kissing outside in the January snow on the side of the Apollo cabin. Will stopped and looked at Nyssa, "You have pretty eyes; did you know that?"

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see..._

_see the man that boy could be_

"Why don't you ditch her, and come find out what it really feels like to be in love. I'll be Dido if you will be Aeneas," Drew said laying on the charm speak.

"Sure," Will said simply. Drew couldn't believe her luck, it had worked. "Really?"

"Yeah," Will said, "so I'm going to go sail to Rome now, and you can have fun lighting yourself on fire," Then Will walked away.

_There is more than meets the eye,_

_I see the soul that is inside._

People assumed Will was a pretty boy who didn't really care about anything. But Nyssa knew he wasn't. He listened. Solace, his last name means to comfort. Nyssa knew he was much more than a pretty face. He could make anyone feel better.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love._

_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

Nyssa pushed all the stuff off her work- table (she had been working in a small closet-like room in Bunker 9) Will kept kissing her neck as she laid down on her back, on top of the table, Will on top of her. They kissed more.

_I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know_

"I'll see you later then?" Will asked after archery practice.

"Maybe," Nyssa told him. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Meet me in my cabin during free time?" Will asked?

"It's a date,"

_I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know _

**Did any one else just go back to first grade? That wasn't as good as my other song fics, but once I got the idea I wanted to write it before it became brain crack (if you don't know what brain crack is, youtube it, video by Nerimon) **

**I should really stop writing this pairing, it's getting obsessive .**

**Do I really need to link the song? Sk8er Boi Avril Lavigne **

**Oh Drew quoted a movie in this, if you can tell me which line and which movie you get a cookie. **


End file.
